


Smoke and Mirrors

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hell, Legend!Pidge, Lotor needs a life and to not do this, M/M, Magic, Pidge Angst :), Pidge isn't a demon but totally could be, Spirit AU kinda, Tether!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though her eyes were lidded shut, she could stillfeel. The shackles clasped around her wrists and ankles hung with a weight that threatened to pull her down, even though she was floating about. She hadn't bother counting the hours that passed, catalogging where she was. She only knew that she was a rising Legend, which meant that until she was summoned, she would be stuck rising through the rings.She was aware that she had passed through the River of Souls and Hellfire, but past that her guess was as good as anybody's.Someone at one point in time, apparently found something of hers and created a story. It passed on, and her ship had been docked. The High Priestess herself had come with a mirror in tow, four sets of shackles connected to the mirror's frame. She had pulled her wrists into them, slicing the chains as she incanted a spell of sorts.The next thing Katie had known, the world was dark and she simply floated.. . . . . . . . . . .Or: Lance is a tired boarding school student home for holidays, and his friends thought it'd be funny to summon a fake demon. Turns out it wasn't as fake as they had anticipated.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Smoke and Mirrors

The crisp spring air wafted through the classroom as the teacher finished up the lesson. In the back of the classroom, a tall boy sat slumped over his desk, softly snoring.

“Mr. McClain, do you have somewhere more important to be?” The teacher asked aloud, the boy waking up with a gentle yawn.

“Yeah, ma’am. I’m going home later today and time zone differences, I’m getting ready,” he shrugged. The bell rang, and the class gathered their belongings to head back to their dorm rooms.

“Lance! What the heck, Mrs. Montgomery looks pissed!” A male voice hissed, joining the lanky Cuban as he walked down the hall.

“Relax, Hunk! She asked me a question and I just answered it honestly, simple as that,” Lance winked. 

Hunk sighed, and took a look at their surroundings. “Where’s Keith?” He asked after a few seconds.

Lance shrugged, and they exited the academic center. The two boys walked across the quad to enter the athletics building, turning right as they entered the small café on campus.

Hunk ordered a cinnamon roll, and Lance got a coffee. They pushed open the side door, breathing in the scent of Spring.

“Man, I’m so excited for you guys to come to my house! My Mami and Papi are going to love you guys- maybe not Keith, but they’ll definitely love you! And you can meet Marco, and Luis, and Rachel, and Veronica- and Lisa, and Nadia, and Sylvio!” The tanned boy went on.

“Wow that is.. a lot of people,” Hunk mumbled in between mouthfuls of cinnamon roll. Lance only nodded, looking both ways before crossing the street.

“They’re coming back to the house after visiting my abuelos in Havana, so we have the house to ourselves for a few days before we get back,” Lance shrugged. “That isn’t an excuse to get freaky with your boyfriend, though,” he narrowed his eyes at Hunk with a mischievous smirk.

“Lance! No-!” Hunk gasped, nearly choking on the dessert. He blushed profusely, smacking Lance’s shoulder. “Shut up, man,” he whispered.

“Ah, denial,” Lance sighed, pushing open the door to the dorm. The common room was an open space, couches and an empty pizza box atop a coffee table facing the television. Two hallways branched off of the common room, each with a staircase to the second floor.

“At least I’m dating someone, Lance. You’ve been fawning over Romelle since like.. freshman year,” Hunk shook his head, entering their shared dorm room. Empty cups of ramen were piled on one of the desks, the other covered in several small ingredients and snacks.

Two suitcases were propped against the far wall, passports laying on the neater bed. Hunk picked them up, gently pocketing them as Lance opened his phone.

He punched in a phone number, listening to the phone ring.

“Hey, Mullet! Where are you? Our flight is in like four hours and we still have to get through security. Also leave your knife behind this time, I don’t want security to arrest you before you can meet my family,” he said, hanging up before the recipient had any time to respond. 

The phone was pocketed, and Lance grabbed the handle of the dark blue suitcase. 

“We’re going?” Hunk asked, grabbing his bags and following Lance out the door. “Hold on! Where even is Keith?”

“He’s somewhere, I’m just going to Blue,” Lance shrugged, referencing his car. It was a blue Subaru Outback, which he had named after its color. “We can load up, he’ll meet us there,” 

“Can I drive?” Hunk asked. “Please? I love you and all but last time you drove us we nearly crashed, like, a lot,” 

“Fine, but, I’m still better at driving than Keith,” Lance pouted, closing the trunk of the car. A boy wearing a black shirt with black jeans, paired with a red and white hoodie approached, holding nothing but a backpack.

“Keith- where’s your suitcase?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“This is my bag,” the raven haired boy spoke, holding up the red backpack. Hunk sighed, holding out his hand. The car keys were dropped into his palm with slight hesitation from Lance, but he still got into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

“Okay- everyone get in! Don’t forget to buckle up,” he reminded as Lance got in next to him, Keith popping into the back seat. After ensuring everyone was safely secured, they exited the school’s parking lot.

Lance turned on the radio, nodding along as a song by Blackpink echoed through the car.

“Lance, why do you listen to this?” Keith groaned, mumbling something in Korean that was most likely an insult.

“Because, it’s good stuff! And the girls are wicked hot, not that you’d know with your gay ass,” Lance huffed, turning up the volume. There was another groan of protest from the boy in the back seat, but it was ignored.

The car rolled onto the highway, the occasional small conversations varied from what would be for dinner to what they would do later that night.

“Keith, for the last time we aren’t summoning Bloody Mary,” Hunk whimpered, stepping on the breaks as he checked both ways before pulling into the airport’s parking lot. 

Lance opened the trunk of the car, whispering compliments to the Subaru as the bags were removed and settled on the cold, paved, ground. The wheels of the suitcases, minus Keith’s backpack, echoed as they scraped along the stone.

The airport’s entrance opened with a gentle hiss, the three boys entering the large structure. Pillars rose around them, arching at the ceiling. Multiple hallways branched off in countless directions, the glass walls giving sight to the field of planes that rested in the horizon.

“Man, I’m really craving a snack right now,” Hunk broke the silence. He received a gentle nod from Keith as they followed Lance into one of the hallways. They walked down the corridor, stopping as it gave way to a giant room.

Surprisingly, the lines were rather short- but they chose not to complain, instead choosing to enter the lines before it filled up.

Within minutes, they were at the counter handing the smiling woman their suitcases. Once they were deemed an appropriate weight, they were placed on a conveyor belt to be brought onto their flight.

They were ushered towards another line, this time being urged to remove their shoes, Keith being told to put his bag down.

With reluctance, the raven haired teen complied.

They each walked through the metal detector with no issue, heading off to put their shoes back on.

“Where’s my bag?” Keith raised his eyebrow when he didn’t see it with their other belongings. His eyes traced back to the security counter, where a woman was hunched over his backpack. 

“Sir, is this your bag?” The woman asked, an unamused expression in her eyes. She pulled out a knife, looking directly at Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith responded, walking up to the counter. “Can I… have it?” 

“Keith! We told you not to bring the knife, what the hell? We’re just going to Lance’s house for spring break, what could you possibly need it for?” Hunk’s eyes widened. “I am so, so, so sorry, Ma’am! He’s just a little attached- it was the last thing his mom gave him before she died,” Hunk explained.

“I can’t allow this on the plane, but we can hold it for when you return,” she sighed, handing Keith a paper. “Just fill out this form and hold onto the ticket at the bottom so you can pick it up,”

The boy begrudgingly filled out the paperwork, grumpily ripping off the bottom of the paper and thrusting the rest back at the security guard.

“Take good care of it, okay?” He mumbled, picking up the backpack and trudging over to Lance. 

The three set off towards the restaurants and gift shops the airport had to offer, stopping at a few places for Hunk to pick up some food for the ride- and the moment.

“The flight should only be like, three hours, so you don’t have too much to stock up for, Hunk,” Lance sighed, leaning on his palm as he tapped his open fingers on the tabletop.

“Yeah but I get really hungry,” Hunk shrugged, taking a sip of a sweet coffee he had ordered from the café. Hours passed as the group continued to wander, and before they knew it, they were boarding the plane.

The three packed into the seats, Lance insisting on having the window view. Hunk had opted to sit in the aisle seat, leaving Keith in the middle. 

“So, your family?” Keith mumbled, the pale teen’s brow dotting with sweat as the plane rolled forwards. His dark eyes slanted as he blindly gazed at the safety instruction video displayed in front of him.

“Home,” Lance sighed with satisfaction. The clouds began to roll by the window, and the lanky teen's eyes smoothed over each rising puff of white. Hunk pulled out his ear buds, plugging them into the television. "When my family gets back, you'll meet my Mami and Papi- Hunk, you'll _love_ Mami's cooking! But there's also Rachel and Veronica, also my brothers- Marco and Luis!" He smiled.

"Sounds like a packed place," the raven haired boy groaned, shifting towards Hunk as he accepted the extended ear bud. 

"Even more packed if Luis is there with Lisa, Sylvio, and Nadia," he wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting a groan from the other boy. "Regardless, you'll be staying in my room. I got my own after Luis moved out, so you don't need to worry about little kids or teenage girls walking in and out. The walls are still thin, so-"

"Lance, I'm going to tell you to shut up or I'll throw you out of an emergency exit," Keith hissed, turning his back to lean on his boyfriend and watch the movie Hunk had picked.

"Lance, buddy- I told you earlier and I'll tell you again, no. Now if you'll excuse us, we're watching Barbie Fashion School," the Samoan deadpanned. Lance shrugged, opening his phone and creating a new Minecraft world. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been playing, but an announcement regarding their near arrival drew him out of his trance, shutting off the device and pocketing it to pull together his carry on objects. He looked to his left, Hunk snoring softly as Keith continued to watch whatever was playing. He sat up when Lance's elbow brushed his ribs, and started to pick up the empty chip bags from the movie.

Minutes later, the runway was in view and the plane veered in circles- slowly descending to the ground. Hunk was shaken awake, and the trio made their way through the airport. Lance did all the talking, getting their passports checked out and leading them through security.

They managed to catch a cab, double checking that they had all of their luggage in check.

"Necesitamos ir al granja Serrano, por favor," Lance spoke to the driver, who nodded and began steering out of the city. The native Cuban leaned back in his seat, sighing when the buildings gave way to a sandy coast, trees lining the opposite side of the water. They sat in silence for an hour, the sky hanging low as the moon illuminated the street in front of them.

The car pulled into a long dirt driveway, edging closer before stopping in front of a large house. 

"Siete pesos," the driver smiled. Lance dug around in his pocket, counting out a few things before handing the money to the man. He thanked him, gesturing for Keith and Lance to grab their bags and enter the house. Hunk rolled out of the car first, opening the trunk and unloading the two suitcases while Keith slung his backpack over a shoulder.

Lance waved goodbye to the cab, and turned to his friends. "Bienvenido, to Serrano farm! I'll give you a tour of the house after we unpack. I'll show you the rest of the property if you're interested tomorrow,"

They trudged inside, following Lance up a set of wooden stairs and down a hallway. The lanky teen pushed open a door, walking across the room to pull open the window. The cool evening breeze wafted inside, stars gently twinkling in the distance.

"I'll grab the extra cots from the storage room with some fresh sheets. I'll be right back!" he smiled, dashing out of the room with a great speed. Hunk lifted Keith's bag from his shoulder, resting it gently in the corner while Lance returned. Two clunky bags were held in each hand, sheets thrown over his shoulder.

He unzipped the bags, wiggling out two unfoldable beds. Hunk picked one up, spreading it out and placing it against the wall, Lance quickly following suit with the other. They pulled the sheets over the mattresses, and the Cuban grabbed a few pillows from his own bed to toss onto the cots.

"Perfect! Now, we can make dinner and have some fun. I think we have Just Dance," Lance smirked, dragging the two boys down the stairs. "To the left is my parent's room, but if we go right we have the kitchen! Dining room is just over there, and living room is through the other door next to the stairs," 

"What are we making?" Hunk gasped, already looking around the room to find where all the pots and utensils were stored.

"How about some empanadas and potato soup?" Lance called after rummaging through the fridge. Hunk hummed, already pulling out the necessary ingredients.

"After this can we diss fake cryptids?" Keith raised an eyebrow, seating himself at the counter.

"Sure," Lance shrugged, helping Hunk gather everything he needed for the recipe. "Just no Bloody Mary, I think she's real and I'd rather keep my soul,"

..........

Even though her eyes were lidded shut, she could still _feel_. The shackles clasped around her wrists and ankles hung with a weight that threatened to pull her down, even though she was floating about. She hadn't bother counting the hours that passed, catalogging where she was. She only knew that she was a rising Legend, which meant that until she was summoned, she would be stuck rising through the rings.

She was aware that she had passed through the River of Souls and Hellfire, but past that her guess was as good as anybody's.

Someone at one point in time, apparently found something of hers and created a story. It passed on, and her ship had been docked. The High Priestess herself had come with a mirror in tow, four sets of shackles connected to the mirror's frame. She had pulled her wrists into them, slicing the chains as she incanted a spell of sorts. 

The next thing Katie had known, the world was dark and she simply floated.

It felt like that had happened ages ago, the days blurred by when she couldn't put together where she was at any point of time. It frustrated her beyond belief, but she just needed to stay patient. Somebody would summon her eventually, she just had to wait.

..........

"These are so good!" Lance cheered, taking another bite of the meal as Hunk proudly smiled. They were sitting on the carpet in the family room, the television on and blasting _Hips Don't Lie_ at ungodly volumes. Keith hummed in agreement, finishing his share and placing it on the coffee table.

"Let's find some fake cryptids now," he smirked, opening his phone and looking through multiple sites claiming to have found supernatural beings or occurrences. 

"Harry the Hairball..?" Hunk trailed, peering over his boyfriend's shoulder. "How the heck would you summon that?" he added.

"It says to get your cat to cough up a hairball then to light it on fire with this incantation. You wouldn't happen to have a cat, Lance?" Keith responded.

"I don't, but we are not setting fires because last time that happened, Rachel burned down the old chicken coop," the lanky teen called, picking up the dishes and bringing them to the sink. "Find something that sounds like it could be real but actually isn't. Preferably nothing that wants to kill people- just in case,"

"The Lioness," Keith read aloud. He opened the article and began reciting the information on the page. "The Lioness is a demon who lives within the mirrors. To summon her, all you have to say is 'lioness of green, look into my reflection and my soul" and knock on the mirror five times. if you cannot tell her something she doesn't already know, she will take you into the mirror realm to live out your days in a warped reality'. Seems good enough to me,"

"Scary but no promises of death. No fire is also a good attribute. Do we need anything other than a mirror?" Lance shrugged, dropping himself onto the couch. 

"Doesn't say so. Where's the bathroom? I vote Lance goes so if he gets taken, Hunk and I don't have to deal with your mutinous jokes," Keith's eyes narrowed.

"I'm wounded you think so, Keefers!" Lance dramatically gasped. He earned an eye roll, standing to enter the bathroom. _Lioness of Green, look into my reflection and my soul._ "If I die, I entrust Just Dance 2018 to you, Hunk," he pretended to wipe a tear.

"It is an honor, sir Lancelot," Hunk kneeled in response. Lance opened the bathroom door, shutting it behind him as he flashed a grin into the mirror that hung over the sink.

"You like what you see? Well, Lioness of Green you can look into my reflection and soul any day," he winked. A second passed, and nothing happened. Another- a drip from the faucet. Another- silence.

"Tell me your information," a voice suddenly whispered. A chill shot down Lance's spine, and he spun on his heel to yell at Keith for doing that. But he saw something else that pulled him from that train of thought.

A pale girl stared at him, hazel eyes emotionless as chestnut brown locks spilled over her shoulders. Freckles danced across her cheeks, but no matter how good looking she was, it didn't take away from the fact she had replaced his own reflection.

He let out a blood curling scream. The door wildly swung open, Hunk and Keith bursting inside and freezing as the mirror dislodged itself from its hook and tumbled forward.

Lance only saw those hazel eyes crashing over him before he lost all senses.

**Author's Note:**

> And... chapter one is done! Please leave a comment or some kudos to let me know what you think. Comments really help keep me motivated to continue <3
> 
> See ya'll soon!


End file.
